


Cursed (working title)

by Sunbeam21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Human AU, M/M, Work In Progress, royal au, tags to be added as it goes, whoop whoop this is a cute fic i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: Logan was cursed as a baby.  Princes often are.  He can only marry someone who makes him laugh.  Or only the person he is to marry will make him laugh.  The details are sketchy.What Logan does know is:he can't laughhe won't laugh until he meets his true lovethe baker's son is cute
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Cursed (working title)

Logan was sick of this. Every few days he spoke to some royal. A prince of this, a duke of that, an earl of somewhere no one had even heard of. But nothing worked. He didn't laugh

Logan had been cursed as a baby. Princes often are. But specifically he was cursed not to laugh until he met his true love. Or to only marry someone who made him laugh. The details were fuzzy due to the panic of a dragon witch showing up at the twin princes' birthday. And the fact that two curses were being placed, one on him and one on his brother Roman, made it all slightly more confusing. 

So every day his parents worked with royal advisors to fix the curses. Which for Logan, meant that he had to meet royals at least once a week as they cracked their best jokes, made their most ridiculous puns, and told their funniest stories. 

But nothing worked. Logan could feel his parents' disappointment, but he couldn't do anything to change this. If he could laugh on command he'd have giggled ten years ago and be done with it all. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried Logan could not laugh. Not until his true love showed up at least. 

Annoyed at the whole situation and his failure, Logan quickly changed out of his royal robes when he reached his bedroom, putting on a more basic black shirt and comfortable trousers instead. He set aside his crown and jewelry that he had to wear when meeting other royals, glad to be free of the status and reputation he felt weighing him down in each jewel.

Logan leaned against the window of his bedroom and sighed. He or Roman had to find their true love and marry eventually, but it really was a case of better sooner than later. Roman hadn't had much luck finding his true love either, his search made more complicated by the fact his curse was a riddle of "finding the fairest of them all".

At least the searches has been made easier when both Princes realised they were gay. It cut out a lot of royals.

Logan allowed himself a small smile at that but a frown took over his features again. It felt like nothing was going to get better any time soon. He closed his eyes to stop his tears escaping, frustrated by the whole situation.

"Hey!" A voice called from below suddenly. "You okay?"

Logan looked out the window, nearly falling in shock at someone addressing him so casually. Below, in the gardens, there was a man around his age, with curly brown hair, a smattering of freckles, glasses like Logan’s own, and a concerned look on his face.

“Me?” Logan mouthed in surprise.

“Yeah” the man confirmed “You seemed upset, are you okay?”

Logan was about to nod, and send the other man on his way, but something about this stranger made him feel like he could open up to him. Without knowing why exactly, he found himself giving an honest answer.

“Not really” he admitted “I’m just, a bit tired of a situation I can’t seem to change”

The stranger nodded in understanding. 

“I know exactly what you mean,” he said, and Logan cursed his own stupidity. What was he doing, venting to a stranger? He was a prince! He was supposed to be perfect at all times, not allowing a commoner to know his problems. He opened his mouth to correct things but the stranger interrupted.

“Like, this one time, I was baking. And I had all these breads and cakes and everything ready to go, but the oven broke. I was so frustrated and upset and there was nothing to be done. All those nice foods went to waste and nothing could be done about it” he said “I was devastated for days”

He finished and stared up at Logan, waiting for a reply.

“Ah yes. That sounds awful” Logan agreed, still in shock. Did this man not care that he was a prince? “Do you bake a lot?” he blurted out, unsure what else to say. He wasn’t sure what was going on here anymore but he knew he didn’t want this man to leave.

“Yeah” the man replied happily. “My dad owns the town bakery, so I’m learning to bake, and I deliver some things to the castle. Apparently the princes here have quite the sweet tooth” Patton whispered joking conspirately.

“Ah yes” Logan said, hiding a blush “I’ve heard that too”. His and Roman’s love of jams and sweets and cakes was well known in the castle and with other royals, many friends admitting to ordering extra sweets just for when the two were visiting.

“Do you work in the castle? I haven’t seen you in the kitchens before?” Patton asked, smiling up at Logan. It was then he realised his mistake, it sounded like he wasn’t a prince but a servant.

“Yes” he blurted out and cringed. It wasn’t technically a lie he supposed. Princes did work in the castle. He had an astronomy paper to finish right now in fact. “Actually I better get back to it…” he said sadly

“Well hey! Why don’t we talk again some time? What about tomorrow evening again?” the man suggested grinning.

“That would...I’d really like that” Logan smiled and the man’s grin grew impossibly wider. “What’s your name?”

“Patton,” he said. “But my friends call me Patt!. What’s yours?”

“My friends call me Lo,” Logan said, giving Roman’s nickname for him instead of giving his name. He hoped that was vague enough that Patton wouldn’t realise who he was talking to and report this to someone. Or worse, leave and not talk to Logan again. 

“Hel-LO, nice to meet you” Patton chuckled.

“That. Was that a pun on my name?” he asked in disbelief. As jokes went, that wasn’t the worst he’d heard. He would almost go so far as to admire the speed at which Patton came up with such a clever word play. 

“Yeah! I love puns!” Patton said. “They’re the best don’t you think so?”

And Logan couldn’t help but agree. Because they made Patton smile and laugh. And anything that made something as wonderful as that happen must be the best thing ever. So he nodded, and Patton’s eyes lit up.

“I’ll tell you another one tomorrow” Patton promised, and Logan smiled. “But you better get back to your work”

“I really ought” Logan sighed “I don’t want to get in any more trouble over work.”

Patton looked as though he was going to ask but seemed to choose not to. Instead he waved at Logan and left. Logan shut the window with a smile on his face. He was really looking forward to talking to Patton again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr @sandersfanders !!!!!!!!!


End file.
